creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY/Jeff the Killer RANT
I don't get why I do rants anymore. I know I do these because of my rights for free speech, but the main reason is to voice my opinion and clear the air on what is going on throughout the Wiki. With that being said, if you haven't heard, Jeff the Killer has gone through its 5th deletion from the Wiki, with Callie claiming that it is permanent. Why? It was Callie's decision to finally remove it once and for all and held a community vote to decide its fate. As expected, it got overwhelming support and it was finally deleted off of the Wiki on September 20, 2014. Within minutes of its deletion, a thread on 4chan was created to announce its deletion and it quickly spread like wildfire throughout the fandom (The thread has since been deleted). What did I see when I looked at the thread? The usual butthurt that results when a popular creepypasta gets deleted (We've already been through with this when the Wiki deleted Sonic.exe in January). There are also several different sides to the argument. You have the people that fully supported the deletion, the people who didn't care what happened, and the "fangirls" who are only there to bitch at the admins because they deleted "a piece of their life". Being one of the people who supported its deletion, the next part of this rant is highly critical and controversial towards the story and its fandom. You have been warned, even though you probably don't care about warnings, just wanting to see a lion express his anger towards the issue. Now, the fandom is one of the most controversial in all of creepypasta history, there's no denying that. But then again, people who have probably never read the story have heard of it. Their argument? They can say things like "Why did you delete this literary masterpiece? Jeff is one of the sexiest human beings alive!" Yeah, where is your evidence to back up both of those statements? To answer the question about it being a literary masterpiece, I have read it over and it was dreadful, to say the least. The plot was evidently cliche (Gore, mental downfall after an incident, and the claim that "he is still out there"), The scare and shock factor was mediocre, and Jeff's appearance... How can someone who looks like him be sexy in any way, shape or form? While reading, I did notice some things that shouldn't even be there. For example, how did teenagers aquire firearms to try and kill Jeff and his brother? Was the author inspired by Grand Theft Auto or Call of Duty while writing that? Whatever the case may be, it is unneccessary and irrelevant to the rest of the story. His brother is blame for the incident, then taken to jail, though he is later released when he is proved innocent from any wrongdoing. When Jeff goes to a birthday party, he is set on fire by the same teenagers that gave him hell to begin with. Not a normal thing to see at a birthday party. As a result of being burned alive, Jeff is horrifed by his appearance that he cuts his eyelids off so he can't sleep and make it to that he always smiles. Apparently, you didn't have a better idea while thinking this through. Then he murders his family and begins his "rampage". Now after reading, the writer probably had recurring nightmares of someone similar to Jeff trying to kill him in his sleep, but fuck that theory. What I believe what happened was that he wrote the story as a dare by one of his real life friends who dared him to write a story, regardless of quality, and have it get a high amount of traffic on the Internet, but then again, it's just a theory, a shitty one, but still a theory nonetheless. Now, for the fandom. Oh, dear God, the fandom. Nothing screams "Give me all your attention, you worthless pieces of shit" more than this. These are the people that have dedicated their lives to "worshipping" a fictional creepypasta character that they think is a god to them or something (Similar to the Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life craze), and holy fuck are they delusional. They will go out of their way to comment on relatively unknown pastas that are actually great in quality just to say how "great" Jeff the Killer is. What started out as a "classic" turned into a public spectacle that is marred by NSFW fanfics and theories. Who in their right mind could imagine themselves having any sexual relation with any creepypasta character, let alone Jeff? It's just not right and people could question their sanity. If I was in a relationship with a self-proclaimed "Jeff fangirl", and she started to imagine me as a serial killer who only cares about killing people more than sex, I'd be out of that relationship faster than a Kardashian-Humphries marriage. Category:Blog posts